Team Harmonia Adventures
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: The golden rank exploration team, Team Harmonia, is lead by three female pokemon. They search for treasure and help pokemon in need. Name inspired by N Harmonia.
1. Prologue

There I was sleeping peacefully in my bed that was made of hay. You think it would be uncomfortable but it's actually not, especially when you've been sleeping in it as long as I have.

My name is Suki, and I'm not a human being, I'm a Pokemon called Lucario. I'm one of the leaders of a gold rank exploration team called 'Team Harmonia'. Oh the days when my team started out in the hands of the famous explorer, Wigglytuff, himself. But back then I was only a small little Riolu with dreams of being where I am today.

"Wake up, Suki!" I felt myself being shaken awake by a familiar voice. Ah, I could never forget that voice. I open my eyes to find a beautiful Espeon with lovely violet eyes staring into my drowzy crimson ones. The Espeon's name is Lunaria but I call her Luna for short. My eyes drifted to the Umbreon beside her. The Umbreon's name is Juli.

I simply sat up and yawned. I smiled at my partners. Yes, our team was leaded by three girls but we can do anything males can do and certainly do better! Trust me, we always prove that point to other exploration teams. Although, we're not the only exploration team that is leaded by all girls. Team Charm supports female exploration teams like us.

"Where are we going today?" I asked, now standing up fully. I held a map in my paws as Luna and Juli looked at the possible destinations we could find treasures of all sorts at.

"Maybe... We could go to Star Cave?" Juli suggested as she pointed to a midnight blue cave on the map. We all looked at each other and nodded before Luna began to speak.

"Then it's settled! We will head to Star Cave!" We all cheered with energy.

This is the start of our adventures,

as Team Harmonia.


	2. Beryl the Glaceon

"Hey Suki, shouldn't we be heading the other way?" Juli asked as we were heading towards another direction away from Star Cave. The pathway we were going down was covered in snow.

"You remember when we passed through Treasure Town for supplies?" I replied, turning my head so I was able to see Juli. Luna shivered from the cold weather and watched as I began to explain. Juli nodded for me to continue.

"Well, while you guys put the money in Duskull Bank, I overheard a talk about a legend about Star Cave. Appearently, a sleeping legendary pokemon lives there by the name of Jirachi. If we go there we will get one wish." Juli gasped while Luna's eyes were filled with sparkles and determination.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Luna shouted.

"We need that legend confirmed and the only person who knows a lot about legends is the Glaceon who goes by the name of Beryl." As I spoke, Beryl's house slowly came into view. Her house had snow and ice all over it.

After another 10 minutes, we were now knocking on the frozen wooden door of Beryl's house. It took a few seconds for the door to open. Beryl's face was shocked but immediately turned to joy.

"Well if it isn't Suki! This must be the team you told me about! Please, come in!" The team obliged and enter Beryl's lovely, frozen home. Luna and Juli shivered while Suki remained warm, probably because of all the fur the Lucario had.

"The reason why we came is because we need you to help us explore Star Cave since you know more about it than anyone else in Treasure Town." Suki wanted to make this request nice and short since she noticed her two partners were behind her freezing their butts off.

"Well… I do owe you for saving my life once when I was just a small Eevee and you were a Riolu! So of course I'll help." Beryl smiled and went into her supply closet and began packing a few essentials to take on her journey with Team Harmonia.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Beryl said exiting the supply closet. Suki, Beryl, Luna, and Juli exited the icy home and took the path that would lead them in the direction of Star Cave.

"Here we are…" Suki and Beryl were just taking in the beauty of the astounding cave that stood proudly before them.

"Star Cave is beautiful…" Both Luna and Juli said. Beryl took the lead as the team followed in suit. The cave was filled with silence as the group progressed until they came across something that they wish they didn't. A monster house or as some prefer, an ambush.

Luna looked behind to find that they were cornered. "We're trapped!" Luna shouted. Suki panicked, they were in a tough situation and there was no way to escape it.

What caught Suki off guard was that there was a Garchomp charging right for her. Juli was the first one to notice.

"Suki watch out!" Suki turned her head to find the Garchomp running closer and closer to her. There wasn't enough time for her to charge her Aura Sphere attack. Suki shut her eyes tight bracing for impact. 'Is this the end for me?'

She then heard a thud causing her to open her eyes to find the Garchomp frozen solid. She turned to the one responsible. Beryl.

"We're even."


	3. Split Up

After a while, the team managed to defeat the monster house only coming out with minor scratches and bruises.

Suki was walking beside Beryl while Luna and Juli were picking up a few crystals as souvenirs. "Listen Beryl," Suki started. Beryl turned her head to look at Suki. "I don't think I thanked you properly back there."

Beryl just giggled. "No need to thank me! You saved me once and now we're even." Suki smiled before putting her paw into her treasure bag, apparently searching for something. Beryl tilted her head to the side, curious of what she had in mind.

When Suki pulled her paw out, in her hand was an oran berry. She handed it to Beryl. "Please accept this as my gratitude." Beryl didn't know what to say but she just couldn't accept it. When Suki saved her in the past, she had nothing to give her but still Suki saved her for free.

"Suki, I can't accept this…" Was all that Beryl said. Still Suki gave Beryl the oran berry.

"At least eat this to heal your wounds." Beryl thought about it for a moment before nodding to Suki. Beryl than grabbed the oran berry in Suki's paw with her mouth and gobbled it down. In an instant Beryl was healed.

"But what about your wounds?" Bery asked concerned.

"I'll be fine but first we need to focus on our enemies and the cave." Suki said before realizing she had almost forgotten about the legend. "Also, do you remember the legends of Star Cave?"

"Do I?" How could she ever forget legends of Star Cave? "Of course I do! What of it?"

"I overheard of a legend while on the way to your home." Beryl now understood.

"They probably meant the one of Jirachi."

"That's exactly who they were talking about." Luna spoke up. "Is it true?"

"Yes it is." Beryl looked at Luna with a smile. "Jirachi resides here at Star Cave."

"Is it also true it will grant us one wish?" Juli asked next. Beryl nodded.

"Yes but it's not that simple." Luna and Juli both looked at each other than back at Beryl. Suki was also confused, what did she mean by not simple? "Jirachi is a pokemon who literally hibernates all the time. So it's rare to even get a wish."

"Well I'll make it wake up!" Luna shouted. Suki giggled at Luna's words.

"I don't think it would be that easy, Luna." Suki said but still Luna would at least yell at it.

"Yeah, Jirachi is well… A heavy sleeper." Beryl said. Juli was the next to speak when she spotted something in the distance.

"Hey, what's that over there?" The group decided to take a closer look. Whatever it was, it was grey like a Poochyena but by its size it was definitely not a Poochyena.

As the object came into view, it was somewhat a pokemon. This one was different, it was a rock shaped like a Kangaskhan.

The group groaned in frustration, they put all their focus onto a Kangaskhan Rock when they could have been focusing on finding the wish maker, Jirachi. Well there was a bright side to the rock.

Suki walked up to the Kangaskhan and spoke aloud, "I'd like to deposit a Reviver Seed, please."

Beryl, Luna, and Juli looked at each other before looking back at Suki who now held a Reviver Seed in hand.

"Why would we need a Reviver Seed?" They all asked. Suki thought it would have been obvious.

"Just in case if Jirachi sees us as enemies." Now that they understood Suki's actions, they continued forward till they came across two pathways. Both looked the same just went opposite ways.

"Which path should we take?" Juli asked. The group stood there in thought till Beryl came up with an idea.

"How about we split up into sets of two?" Suki, Luna, and Juli agreed since it was better than just standing there dumbfounded.

"That settles it! Then who goes with who?" Luna questioned. Suki thought about strategy since last time they didn't expect a monster house, especially her almost dying from the rampaging Garchomp.

"How about I go with Luna?" Juli suggested. It was a good idea since Luna could confuse a pokemon with her Confusion attack giving Juli enough time to defeat the foe within seconds.

"Alright then, I'll go with Beryl." With that settled, Beryl and Suki went into the cave on the right while Juli and Luna went into the cave on the left.


End file.
